


为什么

by Canny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canny/pseuds/Canny
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	为什么

“利威尔。”

埃尔温在身边叫。

利威尔漫应了声。埃尔温音量不大，而且平，多半是公事相关——他侧脸瞥了瞥，发现对方两只眼都看在自己身上。利威尔停下笔。有种不好的预感。

“你为什么爱我？”埃尔温问。

“……”

果然。利威尔把气叹在心里，转过脸，正视埃尔温。

“一般这种事……”

“嗯？”

“会由被爱那方提出来吗？”利威尔反问。没别的意思，他确实不大理解。

埃尔温眼睛眨得飞快，“……可以问吗？”眨归眨，团长淡定争取着，目不转睛。

当然可以，这个人，他一直有能耐化不可以为可以。只是自己没答过这种问题，利威尔回忆了下，方才打的岔简直像在争取思考时间。

“……我只是让你在做你想做的事时足够自由。”利威尔说。还是感到别扭，他别过脸去。

埃尔温罕见地皱了下眉，“什么？”

利威尔吸气，“我觉得你做的事……大部分事情是对的。”

“你做得正确。这个世界需要做事做得对的人。”他又看着埃尔温了，“所以我想保护你。尽量让你自由地做事。”

埃尔温眉头紧锁听利威尔说到了这里，懵懵懂懂觉得抓住了兵长的思路。“你意思是……这是你认为的‘爱’的体现吗？”

“啊。”利威尔点头。他也眨眨眼睛。“保证你的自由。”

埃尔温的眉舒展开来，却没有笑。他彻底放下了签字笔，两手交握在腿上，整个转向利威尔，然后噘起了嘴。

答错了？利威尔默默观察着，埃尔温就开口了，“怎么不是你想把我据为己有呢？”

“……”

利威尔又眨了眨眼，很慢。为掩盖瞬间的不知所措，他垂眼看地板。

“要怎么把你据为己有？”他喃喃道，“你又不是吃的穿的可以用钱买来。”

这么说应该清楚了。稍微找回点信心，利威尔抬起脸。埃尔温还是那个姿势、那副神情。

“要是我和别人走得很近，你也没什么感觉吗？”噘着嘴的问话，音调偏高。埃尔温不满意。但他为什么不满意？

“……我要有什么感觉？”利威尔顿了顿，有些诧异：“等等。你是因为觉得我‘会有感觉’才不愿接近别人的吗？”

“……”

“埃尔温。”兵长主动伸出手去，劝慰似的拍拍团长的冷手，“只要有必要，这些亲密关系都应该维持，我理解的。而且……”他的手留在那双手上，轻轻裹住，仿佛为埃尔温取暖。“如果你想选别人取代我的位置……”

利威尔知道，这不叫别扭。这是如鲠在喉。“我相信你的判断。”他盯着自己伸出去的手。“你选的一定是最好的。”

埃尔温轻轻把利威尔的手挥开，再抓回去，反握住他。手心有温度。而且温度在上升。“我只想选择，”他缠紧他五指，“把你据为己有，利威尔。”

“……”

已经看不到自己那只手了。埃尔温总是这样，占据他的视线，占据他的念想，占据他躯体内外的一切。占都占了，他还能让利威尔只说得出“好”。就像这次，利威尔又放弃了抽手。

“……你已经这么做了。”他嗫嚅道。

“嗯？”

利威尔的视线，从埃尔温霸道的手，移到埃尔温那张不容拒绝的脸。

“你已经做到了。”

他又替他宣布了一次胜利。而胜者打算乘胜追击——“真的吗？”埃尔温惬意地问，利威尔顺着这股惬意颔首，“不会有别人……”

埃尔温倾身。利威尔的话悉数被他含入口中。“再对我这么做。”

你看。这就做了。利威尔瞪着那张没有瑕疵的脸，埃尔温由着他瞪，又用舌尖舔了舔利威尔这让自己爱不释口的唇。

“希望你对我更霸道一点……”埃尔温说着，趁机啄了啄利威尔小小的耳垂。

“……可以。”利威尔忍无可忍推开他。埃尔温居高临下，发现自己的兵长面泛红晕，从耳根到双颊。

“那我就霸道一点。”利威尔清清嗓子。可惜红晕没被他清掉。

“不许在宴会上和别的团长拼酒。”利威尔低着头说。

“……”

他还攥着埃尔温的衣角。“不许凌晨三点偷偷下床办公。你每次点灯我都知道。”

“……”

利威尔想了想，换了说法，“三点太晚了。以后过了十二点就不许办公。”

埃尔温不言语，微扬着嘴角，悄悄出手捏住利威尔的手指。

“你要把所有烦心的事告诉我。”利威尔仰头，目光笃定。这是他最大的霸道。“不许只让我看到你的成功。早就习惯你有多厉害了。”

“糟糕的时候，不准一个人承担。你要讲出来，说不定我会帮你一起解决……”

团长忽然架住兵长的腰，将他抱起来。利威尔边在空中明白地叹出口长长的气边让埃尔温把他放到了自己腿上。

换他居高临下对着埃尔温。“我现在不担心了。”

埃尔温贴着他的胸膛，嗅他只让埃尔温嗅到的体香。“什么？”

利威尔抚着团长的后颈，“不担心别人把你据为己有。”

“你看看你，活得多麻烦。”他感慨着，下巴蹭蹭那头金色的发。“谁愿接这个担子。”埃尔温在他怀里轻笑，抖动肩膀。

“因为麻烦才能被你据为己有吗？”他隔着衣服，吻利威尔的锁骨。“那我变得更麻烦点好不好？”

“……不要撒娇。”利威尔钳住他脖子，不让他吻他的喉结。埃尔温仰脸看他，多么期待，仿佛明天的太阳已经照进房间来。

对着这样的埃尔温，利威尔突然觉得可以问。“埃尔温。”

“嗯。”

“你又是……为什么？”

为什么爱我。

为什么在乎我。

为什么把将我据为己有，看得跟“选择”一样重。

这些统统没说。终究无法适应嘴上的过于坦诚，一句为什么给他问出了“你又是何苦”的气势。潜意识里甚至指望埃尔温干脆不要听懂。

利威尔扶着埃尔温肩头，暗暗发力，埃尔温竟也没察觉到。他安静地思索了下，而后冲利威尔的胸口认真说，“能不能不讲？”

“……”

埃尔温在笑，“为什么爱你……我怕说了，就会变得更爱你啊。”

“这样也可以吗？”男人再抬起头，眼里有利威尔，还有窗外的霞光。他在征求他的同意，满脸跃跃欲试。像个孩子一样。

爱是那么令人摇摆不定、又无可奈何的事情啊。

“啊。”利威尔今天第一次翘起了唇角。他俯下身去，抵住埃尔温的额头。

“放马过来吧。”

Fin.


End file.
